The present invention relates to ski poles and, more particularly, to a locking device for ski poles.
Currently, at ski resorts, when a person goes inside leaving their ski and poles outside, the skis may be locked, but the poles do not have a way to lock. People will walk by and steal just the ski poles. Other locking devices do not have the poles attached to the locking device and therefore must be carried separately. This device is attached to the ski poles so the locking device cannot be left behind or forgotten.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that attaches ski poles to skis and to any permanent object with the ability to lock the ski poles.